Is it Really Competition?
by LiL' sliXx
Summary: Ash's childhood best friend is back and needs Ash, Misty, and Brock's help. And what's this? Misty's Jelous!! R+R AAMRN
1. I Hope it's not Gary

**I**s** i**t** R**e**a**l**l**y** C**o**m**p**e**t**i**t**i**o**n**?  
  
  


Hey PpLs, This is my very first Pokemon fanfiction. I know a lot about pokemon and I used to be a pokemon freak, which really bugged my dad for some reason. I can still remember what he used to say "Ashley, why can you be like other girls and play with make-up instead of those damned video games. It's just not normal to have a daughter who can beat you at video games." He was only kidding around but it is true, so I've decided to put all my poke- freakiness to use. I hope you like it and here we go. (Oh and if you start to wonder: Pikachu is at Professor Oak's for some kind of bug he had.)  
  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Pokemon. Although at times, I wish I owned Misty and Ash, so I could really embarrass them in front of each other ^-^ But there are two things I own in this story; the plot and my own character (She has the same name in my other fic, which is Harry Potter. But its not posted yet.). 

Is it Really Competition?

A Pokemon Fan Fiction

An Ash and Misty production

By: Ashley Nicole

Age: Ash: 17 Misty: 17 Brock: 19 OC: 17

"..." = Speech

_Italics_ = Thoughts

#...# = Character's POV Changes *~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
  


A slight flash of sunlight made it's way through the blinds and landed on the eyes of a seventeen-year-old boy. Ash Ketchum to be exact. A slight smile played at his face and then vanished as he began to stir. His eyes fluttered opened and then closed and then opened again, showing a bright and dazzling color of amber.

He swung his legs over his bed and felt the cold wooden floor on his feet. He sighed slightly and began to get dressed in his usual get up, which now wasn't the same as when he was ten. It was true that what he wore was similar. For he still wore a pair of plain blue jeans, only now slightly baggier. And he still wore a black shirt, which was also a bit bigger, but no vest. Then to top it off his same old official pokemon league hat and he still had spiky black hair underneath of it.

 He looked at himself in the mirror and decided he was presentable enough for breakfast. He smiled slightly to himself and then started off for the kitchen. He made a left turn in the hallway and then walked slowly and sleepily down the steps. When he got the he noticed that his Mother, Mr. Mime, Brock, and Misty were all at the table. He smiled at them and mumbled a few good mornings then started to inhale his eggs, which Brock happened to have cooked. 

He slowed down as he got full and finished off his oranges juice. He then looked up at his two friends, who were talking about something that was very hushed, and then looked over at his mom. She looked at Ash strangely and then turned away with a smile on her face. Ash knew she knew something that he didn't, but told himself to ask her later. So without any real conversation going on he decided to start one. 

"Hey guys, what do you wanna do today?" So much for making a real conversation, he inwardly laughed at himself and then looked to his two companions. They sat and looked at each other for a minute and shrugged. Even Misty shrugged, which was odd because she always wanted to do something. 

She never liked sitting around the house doing nothing at all. Ash looked at her for a moment and found himself staring at her. She still had her auburn red hair only now it had natural gold highlights, and had grown to about her mid-back and was always worn down now, and then looked at her nicely shaped face. It wasn't thin and it wasn't fat, it was... cute. She had full cherry lips and ocean blue eyes, which looked a little funny at the moment Ash noted. He shrugged it of and continued his reverie of thoughts about Misty. She had a long neck that led to her broad shoulder, which were bare because of her wearing a black tube top. It was tight around her and it ended just above her belly button and she worse hip-hugger slacks that were Hawaiian flower printed only they were black flowers to match her top. And on her dainty little feet she wore a pair of black sandals. 

Ash stared for a moment more and then caught himself. He could believe it. _Was I just checking her out!?,_ he shouted in his mind. He then began scolding himself for thinking about his best friend that way and resumed to their slight conversation. 

"Well, why don't we go down to Professor Oak's and visit pikachu?" he implied while sounding a little desperate to get out of the house. "I don't really care what we do, just as long as it involves moving." Misty joked as she rubbed her ankle. 

Just a while ago she had fractured it while chasing after Ash for saying something about her being scrawny. She couldn't move on it for weeks and every time she tried to it hurt like hell. She would say a little 'ow' or make a little gasp noise and Ash would come rushing in telling her to stay off of it.

 Misty found it quite amusing to see him bend to her every whim. He had blamed himself for her injury and therefore pampered her like a spoiled brat. He brought her, her dinner, made her drinks, and he even brushed her hair for her, much to her liking. But now it was all better and really stiff from not walking on it at all. Even though she enjoyed herself. 

They both looked over at Brock and noticed that his head was hung down slightly. They looked questioningly at him for a moment and then both said "Brock." at the same time. But Brock didn't look up; he just slumped further down in his chair. Misty got a little angry at being ignored and nudged his shoulder a bit, and when she did Brock's head fell back showing that he was sitting up right while sleeping. Ash and Misty both laughed for a moment and then left to the living room. 

They both sat on the couch and turned on the television, not really caring what they were watching. But after constant clicking of the remote from Ash, Misty had taken it from him and turned the TV off altogether. "Hey, what was that for? I was watching TV!" he whined to Misty. But she didn't seem to care. She just shrugged and got up to stretch, then sat back down next to Ash. She was about to say something when Ash's mom walked into the room. "Ash, hunny, by any chance would you be bored?" she asked as if she were going to ask them one of her gardening favors. She looked over at them with an innocent smile on her face as they nodded their heads. "Good!" she exclaimed by accident.

They both looked at her quizzically and then waited for her to continue. "Well, you see I just needed you three to do me a favor." She started but then looked towards the kitchen, "but you might want to wake Brock up first." And then continued on with her explanation, "I want you to go to Professor Oak's and give him this letter. But do not, and I mean do not read the letter." She handed Misty the note knowing that her son's curiosity could kill over twenty cats. Ash slightly groaned but let his mom continue, "You might have to wait at least a half and hour before you can leave there, but I'm sure you'll have fun" she finished and walked out of the room leaving Misty and Ash there in the living room. "Well better wake Brock up." Ash said to Misty. 

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
  


Ash, Misty, and Brock had made their way to Professor Oak's without any problem and were now waiting for him to finish reading the note. But they all noticed that as he read the letter he was smiling about something. He finished reading the letter and folded it back up. "Well you'll probably have to wait at least fifteen more minutes." Professor Oak started but was interrupted when the doorbell rung. "On second thought, you might not have to wait at all." 

The professor started towards the door and then threw over his shoulder to Ash, "Oh and pikachu is doing fine, Ash. He's just resting right now. He'll be up and about in probably six hours." Then he continued his way to the door. "I wonder what this whole note thing is about." Brock said while trying to see who was at the door from where he was sitting, but his attempts failed. "Yeah, me too Brock." Misty said while trying to get a look at the person that the professor was blocking from view, and she noticed that they must have been talking but stopped watching,

 "I think they're coming." She whispered as Ash and Brock looked up. And sure enough they heard a muffled "Yes of course, come in." and then footsteps. Right before someone walked into the room Ash sighed and said, "I hope it's not Gary." After Ash had stated his hope of the person not being Gary, they all heard a soft giggled that didn't belong to Misty. "I sure hope it's isn't Gary either." The girl said in the same soft yet firm voice. They all looked up and standing there was a girl about their age. 

She wore a black tank top that stopped just above her belly bottom and she wore a short jean skirt. She had amber eyes and rosy lips, and on top of her head sat a beanie form of Ash's official pokemon league hat. And sure enough under the hat was black hair, only this hair was about as long as Misty's and then spiked out at the bottom. 

Ash instantly recognized the girl standing there, and she really hadn't changed since the last time he saw her; when she was nine years old. He smiled at her big smile and then started to chuckle at the worlds she said, "Well did ya miss me?" 

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
  


A/N: I know that this chapter was short. I promise to try and make the other one's longer, but it's quarter to 11 and I already have purple circles under my eyes from reading so much fanfiction. I'll post the next chapter as soon as I get five reviewers (And as soon as the next chapters finished ^_^) It just seems that all of my fics are spur of the moment type things LOL. Oh and I'll explain a bit more about my character in the next chapter, so don't worry. And before I get complaints about not updating fast enough here is the reason: I am extremely busy all the time and I add to my chapters every chance I get. I only post the chapters when I think they're ready to be reviewed by other people, so please try and deal with my slow-ness -_-'


	2. Leaving?

**I**s** i**t** R**e**a**l**l**y** C**o**m**p**e**t**i**t**i**o**n**?

            Hey PpLs,

Hey everyone thanks for the reviews and I'm sorry that it takes me so long to update. If I could, I'd write this whole story at once and post it, but then I wouldn't have anything else to do (Except play Pokemon crystal over and over and over again). I would start a new fic everyday if I could. I just love writing so much and to know that other people like my writing is very encouraging. Please keep reviewing and I'll try to add sooner. 

            **Disclaimer: **If I owned Pokemon then Misty would be staying on the show. She would have better clothes (I like her old ones but her shorts are too short and her legs are too long to wear shorts that short) and she would wear her hair down all the time, not just when she sleeps. Oh and she and Ash would have kissed at least once by now. But I sadly do not own anything that has anything to do with Pokemon so none of this is going to happen (for now anyway ^-^)

Is it Really Competition?

A Pokemon Fan Fiction

An Ash and Misty production

By: Ashley Nicole

Age: Ash: 17 Misty: 17 Brock: 19 OC: 17

"..." = Speech

_Italics_ = Thoughts

#...# = Character's POV Changes

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

            "What are you doing here?" Ash asked as the smiling girl sat down on the couch next to him. She looked around the room and noticed two people she hadn't seen before. She knew they had to have been Ash's friends, and she wouldn't have known them because she'd been gone so long. _Too long…_ she thought to herself with a sigh. 

            "Well," she began cheerfully, "I'll tell you but you have to introduce me to your friends first." She smiled and motioned Ash towards Misty and Brock who, at the moment, looked quite confused. Ash looked up at them and smiled,

            "Guys this is Reisei Suwan." He looked back at Reisei for a moment then looked back at Misty and Brock. "Reisei, this is Brock," Ash pointed a thumb in Brock's direction and then to Misty, "And this is Misty." They both smiled and muttered 'hello's to Reisei.

            Misty looked questioningly up at the girl who looked a little too comfy with Ash. "So how do you know Ash?" she asked suspiciously. They just had to have been related. They looked like they could have been fraternal twins. They couldn't have just been old acquaintances, she kept telling herself.  

Ash looked over at Misty and then began, "Well when Reisei and I were both about four we met at a park not too far from Pallet Town. I had just gotten my pokemon league hat," Ash reached and took off his hat and continued, "At the park there was a soccer game. I was on one team and Reisei was on the other. We didn't know each other then, in fact we hadn't even seen each other before that day…" 

Reisei, being the kind of person she was didn't like not being able to talk too so she decided it was her time to cut in, since Ash kept rambling on.

            "Anyways, during the game Ash and I ran into each other when we were both going for the ball. We both fell and when we looked up we saw that we both had the same hat on." Reisei giggled lightly as she straightened the beanie on her head. "We've been friends ever since then. Sharing secrets, and wishes, and an unbelievable love for pokemon." She sighed and put her feet up on the table in front of them, "Not to mention a little abhorrence towards Gary Oak… No offence Professor." Reisei said as Professor Oak walked by the room. He smiled towards her and sighed, "None taken Reisei… Gary's always had a problem with keeping friends, let alone having them at all." 

            Reisei smiled and looked towards Ash, "So you wanted to know why I was here right?" Ash looked over to her and then nodded. "Well I've been gone for so long that I've just really missed everything," she said while looking out one of the windows in the large room. "I missed all the fields we'd play in here at the Professor's house. I missed your mom, and I actually missed yelling at Gary. But most of all I missed you Ash..." she smiled at Ash and then continued, "I've been so lonely. When I moved to London I didn't really make many friends. I never knew my Dad so of course he wasn't around, so when Mom died I just figured I'd come back to where my roots were." 

            Reisei looked up at Ash and then leaned closer to him, "Hey Ash, what's wrong with your friend over there," she motioned towards Brock by moving her head slightly in his direction, "He's drooling…" she trailed off and looked at Ash with a confused expression on her face. Ash looked up at Brock and sure enough he was drooling. 

            "Oh great. Rei, I think Brock likes you. You'd better watch out. He might go and kiss your hand or something." Ash explained with a scrunched up look on his face. He looked the same way he did when he was younger. Every time Brock went ga-ga over an Officer Jenny or a Nurse Joy, that was the face Ash made. 

            Misty over heard their conversation and giggled. She might not have liked this girl but it was obvious that she and Ash were really good friends. Even though they had been apart for a long time, it seemed like they were exactly alike. She could also tell that they were both rather dense. She was just hoping that they weren't going to get to close for her comfort. 

            "So what was it like in London?" Misty asked suddenly hoping that Reisei would lean back and not lean so close to Ash. Misty smiled when Reisei sat back in her seat. "Well it was nice and there were a lot of really nice shopping malls," Rei had her finger under her chin trying to decide which way she could best describe London. "But it was rather dismal and quite pluvial even though I had a lot of fun there. It's also hard to travel around London; so many busy roads." She sighed at her last comment. 

            Misty looked at her surprised. She had a much better vocabulary from Ash's. Maybe those eight years apart did do a little something. She was about to ask if Reisei took any kind of schooling classes but Brock interrupted her. "Uhhh…" he slurred the drool in his mouth a little bit and then continued, "Do you have a boyfriend back in London, my fair Lady?" he questioned as he tried to grab her hand and plant a kiss on it. 

            Reisei jumped up and pulled her hand away and started rubbing it soothingly as if it was just bitten by a baby that was teething. She had a scrunched up face that resembled Ash's and then gave a nervous smile. "No I don't have a boyfriend and I'm really not looking for one right now." She tried to break it to Brock easily but he didn't seem to get the picture. "Then there is still a chance for me to win this young beauty's heart." He sat back down in his seat and started to stare off into space as drool again started to drip back out of the corner of his mouth. Reisei stopped rubbing her hand and relaxed a bit.

            Misty was torn between snapping Brock out of his trance and continuing to ask Reisei questions. But after a few moments of silence she decided on the conversation instead. 

            "So, did you take any classes in London?" she asked while unconsciously playing with a strand of her auburn hair. Reisei looked up and frowned, "My mom always said I would be better at being a writer instead of a pokemon trainer," she crossed her arms while talking and an angry expression crossed her face "I told her that it was my dream to know everything about all pokemon and to learn about them and train them. She never listened and enrolled me into a performing arts school. I studied hard for my mom and even wrote a small book about a girl like myself who wanted to be a great pokemon trainer, but it didn't last long. I told my mom that I really didn't want to become a writer and she allowed me to start training by the time I was fourteen." 

            Ash looked at her in surprise and said, "I can't believe you didn't start your pokemon journey until you were fourteen. I thought you would have started when you were ten like me." "Yeah, I thought so too, but I guess what my mother thought of me was more important at the time." Reisei smiled slightly but it wasn't a very happy smile. 

            "After I became a pokemon trainer I started to study everything about them. I learned all of their secret attacks and all about TM attacks." Rei explained while looking around the room that she hadn't seen in practically forever. "After I competed in the league in London..." "What place did you make in the pokemon league there?" Ash interrupted her with a new spark of interest in his eye. Rei smiled and made one of her innocently dense faces, "Well I made it to the top five, but I still was kind of disappointed with how I handled myself. I'm a much better trainer now then I was back then though." She explained, still looking innocent. 

            Brock, even though he was in pretty girl mode, had been listening to their conversation. "Hay Ash. She did better in her league then you did. You only got the top fifteen." "So what. I was a little head strong when I was younger it's no big deal." Ash said while trying not to lose his temper. 

            Rei and Misty both 'humphed' and Rei smiled and said, "Ash you'll always be head strong." Misty looked up with a smirk on her face, "That's for sure… Oh and you still owe me a bike Ash Ketchum. Don't forget about that."

            "Hey Mist, I thought we were friends now." Ash said in a whining voice. Misty looked up at him and smiled a smile that was sickeningly sweet, "Oh course we're friends Ash, but you still owe me a bike." 

            Misty turned back to Rei with a swing of her hair and smiled, "So you were saying…" Rei smiled and continued her story, "After I competed in the League that was in London, I started to work with the pokemon archeologists and the local scientists. That's part of the reason why I'm here." She looked at them seriously and then started again, "The archeologists and scientists sent me here. If I pass the test that they gave me then I'll finally be able to call myself a Pokemon Master." 

            Ash looked confused and then asked, "How is passing this test going to make you a pokemon master?" "I already know a lot about pokemon, and I'm a really good trainer, I might even be able to call myself an expert trainer. And if I become a pokemon scientist or an archeologist then I can say that I've done the best that I could. And, if I could possibly do any better then I am now then I know I'm almost finished with my journey. If and when I do finish my journey then I might open a gym some where in Kanto. Possibly a gym that specializes in normal type pokemon." Rei took her first breath since she started explaining about her mission and everyone in the room could tell: Reisei could _really _talk. 

            "Opening a gym is a big responsibility." Brock said with his eyebrows raised in curiosity. He looked towards Misty and she nodded, "I inherited a gym from my family name and I left because I couldn't take the routine part of my life. I was a better gym leader then my sisters but I left the gym to them anyway." Ash looked at them and then turned back to Rei, "What exactly is your mission?" 

            Rei leaned in closer as did Ash, Misty, and Brock. She didn't speak anything for a while and when she did speak it was in a hushed tone, "I have to find a rare pokemon. It's the only pokemon of its kind. It was found a long time ago, but no one actually saw it. All that was evident was a blue bubble around whatever type of pokemon it was."  

            Just then Professor Oak walked in with a pikachu on his shoulder and a bird like pokemon whose middle looked like an egg. The pikachu jumped off of his shoulder and ran over to Ash. The egg like pokemon hovered in the air a bit and then flew over to Misty. She pulled the pokemon into her lap and began to stroke the hairs on top of his head. 

            "A togetic, very rare too. You can't find these nowadays, and about the only way to get them is to breed them. Yours looks quite strong too. Feathers glossy, wings are a transparent white. A good sign if you ask me." Reisei was looking blankly at Misty's togetic and was obviously speaking to Misty. 

            Ash looked up and smiled at Reisei, _Wow she really does know just about everything about pokemon. _ "What kind of pokemon do you have?" Reisei looked up and smiled and then replied in a child-like manner, "I'll show you my pokemon if you show me yours." Ash smiled and nodded, "Okay." 

            Reisei jumped excitedly off of the couch and sprang towards Professor Oak's back door. Ash, Misty, and Brock all followed close behind, all curious to see what kind of pokemon she had. 

            Rei began to run past all kinds of closed in fields with all kinds of different pokemon sorted by type. She waved to them and said a little 'Hi' each time she passed a different field. Ash, Misty, and Brock were trying to catch up with her but by the time they did Rei had already stopped at an empty field. 

            "Okay, Eevee come on out." Rei sent a regular poke' ball out and when the white flash cleared, there stood an eevee and it looked quite playful and very energetic. "This is my Eevee. She was the very first Eevee I had. She's the mother of an Espeon an Umbreon, Jolteon, Flareon, and a Vaporeon. She isn't very old but she still has a lot of offspring." Rei giggled at her pokemon who was now sniffing Ash, Misty, and Brock. 

            Brock was looking at the Eevee who has just begun to walk in and out of his legs while rubbing its head along his ankles. "Rei, your Eevee must be very experienced. It's so… eager to be out of it's poke' ball. If she's this eager to be out then I'm sure that she's eager to battle." 

            Misty, who had dreamy stars in her eyes at the moment, then asked, "Hey Reisei, do you have your Vaporeon with you?" "No, but it's in the Professors lab now if you want to see it later. I just recently transferred all of my pokemon to his lad instead of Professor Goldsboro's lab back in London." She called Eevee back to it's poke' ball while trying to decide which pokemon to call out next. 

            "Hmm… okay how about Cleffa." Rei threw out another poke' ball and another flash appeared; only this one was pink. A pokemon that resembled Clafairy appeared and started to jump side to side. While jumping it waved it's little arms side to side, in rhythm with it's jumping. 

            "I came across this pokemon in the forest and it looked like it had been hurt pretty bad. He's gotten better though and his level's so high that he should be a Clafable. But he just doesn't want to evolve, so I don't talk about it." Rei explained and then continued, "I haven't had him that long so I've been trying to train him a little more." 

            Rei looked up with a curious face as Ash, Misty, and Brock slightly backed away from her Cleffa. "What's the problem?" she asked. They all looked up to her and then Ash asked, "Uhhh, it's not going to use it's metronome is it?"  Reisei looked confused for a moment more and then giggled, "No and I don't see why you three are so afraid of it's metronome attack." 

            Misty then explained, in the small version, of their encounter with the Clafairy and how they used their metronome. Reisei then took in a big breath and said an 'Ohhh' before starting to explain what they miscomprehended. "Well metronome isn't just an attack that creates an explosion. It's basically unknown to the pokemon and the trainer on what's going to happen. It could create any pokemon attack without knowing exactly what they're doing before they do it. And besides my little Cleffa wouldn't use an attack without my command." She giggled slightly and tickled a little spot behind her Cleffa's ear.    

            She called her Cleffa back and looked over towards Ash, "I showed two of my pokemon, now you show me two of yours." Ash smiled as his pikachu made it's way down his shoulder and onto the ground. Pikachu gave a cheerful 'Pika' and then Ash started, "I kind of… err… woke up late the day my pokemon journey was supposed to start." He began and paused when he heard Reisei and Misty both giggle, "So I, luckily, got stuck without a pokemon to start my journey with. Even though there wasn't a squirtle, charmander, or bulbasaur to start with the Professor had one pokemon left for me, and that pokemon was Pikachu." 

            Pikachu furrowed his brow while looking at Reisei and cautiously walked up to her as she kneeled down. She raised her hand without making any noise and slowly reached closer to Pikachu. She stopped moving her hand and allowed him to smell her for a moment. He looked up at her and then smiled and said a small 'Chaa'. Rei reached further until she was massaging Pikachu's cheeks. Pikachu smiled again and whispered something that sounded like 'Pi pika'. 

            Reisei stopped massaging Pikachu and turned to Ash, "Your Pikachu is a very good judge of character. Its cheeks are also very warm and that tells me that its electric attacks are very powerful. It has a very high level too, very high." Ash blushed, "Thanks."

            "Show me one more of yours and I'll show you two more of mine." Rei said, playing eani-meani-mione-mo with her remaining poke' balls. Ash nodded and pulled out another poke' ball nervously, "Go, Bayleaf."

            A green flash followed Ash's poke' ball and then disappeared. There stood Ash's Bayleaf. Light green skin with a dark green leaf atop her head. Its red eyes sparkled as they landed on Ash. It made a loud whinny and jumped on top of him. "It's nice to see you too Bayleaf." He trailed off and managed to wiggle out from under his Bayleaf. 

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

            After pokemon show and tell was over Reisei, Ash, Misty, and Brock both made their way to Ash's house. They had finally gotten there and when they got there Ash's mom was waiting outside for them. 

            "Hi hunny, did you like your surprise?" Delia asked while giving Reisei a big hug. Ash smiled at his mom and then replied sarcastically, "No mom, I think I'll send it back to London and find a better one." "Hey." Reisei whined and playfully hit Ash's arm. 

            They all went inside and let Reisei and Delia get better acquainted and then sat down to eat dinner. They were talking, still, and it was about little things like Reisei's schooling and when her mother pasted away. Misty and Reisei then started making small talk, and no one that wasn't listening closely wouldn't have been able to tell that they were talking about the stupidest things Ash did while she was gone. 

            Soon it was time for everyone to get to bed. They all got changed one by one and walked sleepily over to the stairs. Reisei, who was at the front of the line, then stopped.

            "Well, I guess we leave tomorrow then." They all nodded silently, and by the time they were at the top of the steps her words finally processed into their minds, "Leaving!?"

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

**            A/N: **Okay, if not knowing what pokemon they had annoys you then here's a list of their pokemon. Reisei: F Eevee, M Cleffa, F Dragonite, F Rapidash, F Nidoqueen, M Raikou. I know that the Raikou thing is hard to believe, but these are all the strongest pokemon I have on my Pokemon crystal game. And the whole Eevee being the mother of all the other evolution type of Eevee, I got that from my game too. Ash: M Pikachu, F Bayleaf, M Typhlosion, M Tododile (sp?), M Pidgeot, F Growlithe. I know kinda weird for Ash's pokemon but these are only the ones he had with him, so get used to seeing them with different pokemon then this. Oh and I'm very thankful for the reviews and I'm trying my best to keep the story serious, but if you notice I end every chapter with someone saying something semi-funny in this story. I think it makes the chapter interesting, and I'm making this up as I got along so go a little easy on me. And I think that this is the biggest Author's Note I've ever had.  


End file.
